Para mi amada Ladybug
by AkaneSayumi
Summary: Cat Noir esta decidido en decirle su verdadera identidad a Ladybug, sin embargo tendrá que pasar por ciertas cosas. One Shot


_**Los personajes de Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir pertenecen a Thomas Astruc y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie animada sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

* * *

 _ **Para mi amada Ladybug.**_

Otro día más combatiendo el crimen en la ciudad de Paris, Ladybug lanzaba al aire la bufanda que en esta ocasión era el amuleto para detener el akuma y poder restaurar el mal que había hecho Hawk Moth. Cat Noir observaba a su amada Ladybug que con el paso del tiempo empezó a enamorarse de ella y su único deseo es saber quién estaba detrás de esa mascara, pero se dio cuenta de que si ella no quería decir cuál era su identidad respetaría su decisión. Sin embargo, él estaba decidido a decirle quien era en verdad. Llevaba días pensándolo y este era el día, ahora sí. Ya que llevaba más de una semana queriéndolo hacer y al final no lo lograba. Pero hoy era el último chance, era ahora o nunca.

—Bien nos vemos gatito. —Dijo Ladybug alegremente y con la intención de irse antes de que la transformación finalizara.

—Espera Ladybug. —Detuvo Cat Noir.

Ella se acercó al chico.

—Yo…—No sabía cómo decirlo. Pasaba su mano atrás de su cabello rubio por lo nervios y timidez que tenía en esos momentos.

De repente los aretes de Ladybug y el anillo de Cat Noir comenzaron a sonar, lo que significaba que la transformación terminaría pronto.

—Me tengo que ir. —Dijo Ladybug y se fue brincando por los edificios de la ciudad.

—¡No! Es que…—Ya no pudo detenerla y su mirada se puso triste y bajo sus orejitas. La transformación termino y volvió a ser Adrien. Aparece Plagg a lado de él con cansancio y hambre.

—Me muero de hambre, quiero mi camembert. —Dijo Plagg.

Sin embargo, Adrien no puso atención a lo que su pequeño amigo dijo, ya que no dejaba de pensar en la chica de quien estaba enamorado.

—No pudiste decírselo. —Sonrió Plagg en tono burlesco.

Adrien solo gruño.

* * *

Adrien estaba sentado en su escritorio de su habitación pensando en lo sucedido.

—Si no puedo decírselo en persona, puedo escribirlo. —Sonrió Adrien. —Como el poema que me envió en San Valentin.

—Ni siquiera sabemos si fue tu amada Ladybug. —Comento Pragg mientras comía su queso a lado de la lámpara de su escritorio. —Pero que cursi. —Rió.

Adrien le quito el queso.

—¡No espera! ¡Dámelo! —Alzaba sus pequeños brazos y después voló hasta su mano para quitárselo.

Adrien tomo una hoja y su pluma para escribir todo lo que sentía, pero al momento de tocar la punta con la hoja se detuvo, porque ¿Qué era lo que le diría? Después de dos horas finalmente escribió algo decente y digno para entregarlo a la chica que quería tanto.

—¡Listo! —Exclamo Adrien alzando la hoja de color azul.

—Al menos debiste comprar una hoja de otro color. —Rió Pragg con el queso en la mano y Adrien nuevamente se lo quito y lo lanzo hasta el último rincón de su enorme habitación. —¡Camembert! —Grito y fue por su delicioso queso.

El viento soplo tan fuerte por la ventana que la hoja de papel que tenía en su mano salió volando por toda la habitación, Adrien lo quiso detener, pero entro en pánico cuando fue hasta su ventana y voló hasta la calle.

—¡Si alguien lee esa carta mi identidad será descubierta! —Dijo Adrien muy asustado.

—Yo pensé que era porque es muy ridículo lo que escribiste en esa carta. —Comento Pragg comiendo el ultimo pedazo de queso.

Salió de su habitación para ir a la calle por su carta.

En la calle caminaban Marinette y su amiga Alya que llevaba a arrastras a su mejor amiga ya que estaban afuera de la casa de Adrien, el chico de quien estaba enamorada Marinette.

—Solamente dile que lo invites al cine y él aceptara. —Dijo Alya con las manos en los hombros de su amiga.

—¿Y si dice que no? —Pregunto Marinette con mucho miedo.

—Él es un buen chico, no te dirá que no. —Trataba de convencerla.

—¡Tienes razón! —Exclamo Marinette decidida y motivada. —¡Yo puedo hacerlo!

Una hoja de papel color azul cayo en los pies de Marinette y le llamo mucho la atención.

—¿Qué es esto? —Pregunto Marinette agachándose para tomar la hoja de papel.

En ese instante Adrien salió de su casa y volteaba a todas partes para saber a dónde había volado esa hoja. Cuando va viendo a sus compañeras de clase Marinette y Alya que tenían el papel entro en pánico y corrió hasta ellos.

—¡Esperen! —Exclamo Adrien.

Marinette escucho su voz y miro enfrente a ese joven que tanto le gustaba y no evito ponerse nerviosa, tanto que sus manos que tenían la hoja de papel temblaban hasta casi arrugarla y romperla hasta la mitad.

—Adrien… jeje…yo. —Marinette comenzó a hablar y reírse como tonta.

—Marinette. —Rió Adrien con nervios. —Lo que pasa es que esa hoja de papel…

El viento nuevamente soplo y la hoja salió volando a una dirección desconocida y Adrien de nuevo entro en pánico.

—Dile Marinette. —Susurro Alya.

—Adrien yo…

—Perdón, me tengo que ir. —Se despidió sin dejar de perderle de vista a la hoja de papel.

Marinette solo pataleo de la frustración porque no podía creer que fuera tan tímida.

—Te tardaste amiga. —Suspiro Alya.

* * *

Adrien no le quedo de otra que transformarse en Cat Noir para ir con más velocidad y poder recuperar la carta en donde probaba que Adrien Agreste, el hijo del diseñador de moda Gabriel Agreste es el superhéroe Cat Noir. Marinette caminaba desanimada por la calle de camino a casa cuando va visualizando a su compañero de batalla Cat Noir saltando por los edificios.

—¿Y ahora que esta haciendo? —Se preguntó Marinette.

Cat Noir perdió de vista la hoja y no dejaba de observar cada detalle de la ciudad de Paris.

—¿Qué estás haciendo lindo gatito?

Cat Noir volteo y era la voz de su amada Ladybug que le daba una sonrisa.

—Este gatito esperaba a su mariquita. —Contesto con una sonrisa seductora y tomando la mano de Ladybug para besarla.

Ladybug solo gruño y quito su mano.

Cat Noir visualizo la carta a un aproximado de 50 metros, no dejaba de verla, pero ahora más que nunca Ladybug no podía leerla o enterarse de la existencia de esa carta.

—Lo siento damisela, pero tengo cosas gatunas que hacer. —Dijo tomando la barbilla de Ladybug y con una sonrisa engreída.

Cat Noir se fue corriendo en busca de esa carta. Ladybug solo se quedó pestañando sin entender lo que había pasado.

* * *

Cat Noir estaba en la punta de la torre Eiffel en donde la carta se había quedado incrustada en el último rincón de la estructura francesa.

—Ahora eres mía. —Sonrió Cat Noir.

Toco la hoja, pero nuevamente el viento soplo.

* * *

Marinette salió a la terraza de su casa mientras pensaba en que le había sucedido a Cat Noir. No es que le importara mucho, pero… ¡A quien engañaba! Él era importante para ella, peleaban con ella contra el crimen todos los días, le ha sido de gran ayuda. Pero también pensaba en Adrien porque no podía invitarlo a salir. Suspiro profundamente, se encontraba deprimida mientras miraba la iluminada noche de Paris. Después vio todo oscuro porque algo le pego en la cara, se lo quito y vio que era una hoja de color azul, tenía algo escrito y comenzó a leerla.

 _Para mi amada Ladybug…_

 _No supe en que momento te volviste importante para mí, pero el trabajar contigo luchando contra el mal en Paris hace que mis días dejen de ser negro. Contigo puedo ser como en verdad soy. Detrás de esta mascara esta otra persona que no puede ser o hacer lo que quiera o sienta. Por eso te diré mi verdadera identidad y espero que nuestra relación pueda ser la misma o algo más…_

 _Mi verdadero nombre es…_

La carta terminaba ahí porque justo en donde se supone que decía el nombre estaba arrancado. Sin embargo, Marinette o Ladybug sabía de quien era esa carta. No importaba que tan enamorada estaba de Adrien, Cat Noir también era alguien a quien quería. No evito sonreír al mirar todo lo que su compañero felino había escrito. Aunque no entendía porque él evitaba saber de esa carta. Marinette agrando los ojos y observo nuevamente la hoja.

—Adrien también apareció cuando una hoja de este mismo color apareció. —Se quedó pensativa recordando su bochornoso momento con el amor de su vida. —De seguro tenia prisa. —Sonrió Marinette.

Por otro lado, en la habitación de Adrien, el chico estaba sentado en su escritorio con la cabeza en la mesa mientras observaba con el ceño fruncido la pequeña hoja que decía _Adrien Agreste._

—Al menos no sabrá todo Paris quien es Cat Noir. —Rió Pragg mientras comía su rico queso.

Adrien después de un rato sonrió, tal vez no era momento de decirle la verdad. Pero por mientras disfrutaría siendo Cat Noir a lado de su amada Ladybug.

* * *

 _ **Hola a todos, este es mi primera historia para Miraculous Ladybug, espero que les haya gustado. Saludos y besos n.n**_


End file.
